


Woke Up In Japan

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Na podstawie prompta: Niall ma trasę w Japonii (bo w Europie trochę słabiej mu poszło xD) i się chłopczyna zajarał na dżapoński język i chciał napisać piosenkę po japońsku, no i potrzebuje do tego tłumacza. Wybór pada na piękną, młodą, utalentowaną Samanthę o twarzy anioła. No i Niall wpada. A że jest pierdoła i normalnie nie poprosi o numer i nie zaprosi na randkę, to ciągle zmienia pomysły i koncepcje na piosenkę.





	Woke Up In Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/gifts).



> Kompletnie nie jestem zadowolona z tego opowiadania, ale obiecałam, więc oddaję, żeby nie zwlekać z tym kolejne trzy miesiące. Nie nienawidźcie mnie za to, proszę.

24-letni Niall Horan, ten sławny chłopak z gitarą prosto z Irlandii, smętnie pojadał frytki, wyglądając przez okno swojego prywatnego samolotu. Czasem po prostu miał już dość. Oczywiście nie frytek, tylko wszystkich tych… obowiązków wiążących się ze sławą. Tego, że to wytwórnia decydowała, co grał, jak się ubierał i nawet jaki miał kolor włosów. Od dobrych dwóch lat stawiali na jego naturalny brąz, bo  _ “Ed był naturalnie rudy i wszyscy go takiego pokochali.” _ No i właśnie. Największa zmora jego życia. Ed Sheeran. Niall był na scenie już od pięciu lat, zaczynając jako 17-letni gówniarz, gdy ten irytujący Brytol wyrwał się nie wiadomo skąd i odebrał mu ogromną część fanów. A także jego dziewczynę, Ellie. To dlatego wręcz go nie trawił - i z powodów zawodowych, i prywatnych. Tak naprawdę on i Goulding nigdy nie byli ze sobą na poważnie, jedynie okazjonalnie uprawiali seks, ale to nie oznacza, że nie uraziło to jego męskiej dumy. W dodatku rudy święcił triumfy, wypełniał całe areny, musząc grać na tych samych dwa dni pod rząd i osiągał szczyty Billboardu i wszystkich list radiowych, podczas gdy najnowszy album Horana okazał się niewypałem, a jego europejska trasa przeszła bez echa. Przez to zamiast udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek, jego menedżerka wysłała go na kolejną trasę - ale tym razem po Japonii. Jakby tego było mało, zamiast pofatygować się wraz z nim, oddelegowała swojego asystenta. Irlandczyk starał się nie oceniać po wyglądzie, ale ten tutaj, który próbował właśnie opanować jego zespół… 

\- Ashton, ja cię bardzo proszę, czy ty możesz odłożyć ten… 

\- Wyluzuj, Marcel - zachichotał jego perkusista, wcale nie odkładając pistoletu na wodę i postanawiając przemyć nim okulary w czarnych oprawkach biednego chłopaka, który opuścił na to bezradnie ręce i nawet nie miał już siły ich wycierać. Kilka jego mokrych loków opadło na jego twarz, przyklejając się do czoła i policzka. Sądząc po jego minie, płacili mu zdecydowanie za mało jak na użeranie się z nimi. Irwin jedynie wydał z siebie dziki dźwięk i poleciał z pistoletem dalej, zaczynając ganiać między siedzeniami za Samem, gitarzystą i najmłodszym rodzyneczkiem w ich ekipie.

\- Zrobicie sobie krzywdę. - Ton Marcela osiągał już nieco histeryczną nutę. - Zresztą przypominam wam, że wciąż jesteśmy  _ w powietrzu  _ i-

\- I tak cię nie posłuchają - stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion Adam, basista. Poklepał puste siedzenie obok siebie. - To nie ma sensu, trzeba ich po prostu zaakceptować. Chodź, napijemy się sake.

Niall dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ten cały Styles, czy jak mu tam, zacznie wzbraniać się czymś w stylu: “Nie, nie mogę, w tej chwili jestem japońską delegacją TET Managament i to nie przystoi…”, a tymczasem brunet faktycznie opadł na fotel obok Prenderegasta i przechylił od razu kieliszek. Cóż, widocznie i jego cierpliwość miała swoje granice, ale czy można mu się było tak naprawdę dziwić po niemal 14-godzinnym locie z Londynu do Osaki? Horan na pewno mu się nie dziwił. Chociaż on to napiłby się jakiejś porządnej, irlandzkiej whisky, a nie tego gówna z ryżu… 

\- Saoirse, sprawdzisz, czy nie zostało trochę Tullamore’a? - poprosił cicho swoją rodaczkę, będącą jego klawiszowcem. Ta łypnęła tylko nie niego i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Nie muszę. Wiem, że nie ma - rzuciła, zaczynając oglądać swoje paznokcie. 

\- Bo..? - żachnął się Niall. - Słuchaj, w samolocie Nialla Horana nigdy nie brakuje irlandzkiej whisky…

\- Chyba, że leci nim Saoirse Ronan. - Dziewczyna podniosła kurtkę z siedzenia obok, ukazując mu dwie puste butelki po jego ukochanym Tullamore Dew oraz jeszcze jedną… 

\- Jamesona też..? - wyszeptał Horan bliski łez, łapiąc się w geście cierpienia za serce. - Jak mogłaś, Saoirse..? 

\- Niczego nie żałuję - westchnęła zadowolona blondynka, wyciągając wygodnie nogi na siedzeniu naprzeciwko.

\- Za to ja zaczynam - mruknął Irlandczyk pod nosem, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę o szybę. Może uda mu się zasnąć…

 

***

 

Nie udało się. Niall był wykończony. Potrzebował dwóch puszek napoju energetycznego i dużej, czarnej kawy, żeby być w stanie iść z Marcelem na spotkanie z organizatorem jutrzejszego koncertu. Przyjazd na arenę o dziesiątej rano, rozłożenie się ze sprzętem o dwunastej, próba dźwiękowa o trzynastej, otwarcie bram o szesnastej, spotkanie z fanami o osiemnastej i sam koncert o dwudziestej. Potem powrót do hotelu pewnie po północy, sen i przed południem wyjazd do Tokio. To życie wcale nie było takie cudowne. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że jego zespół odsypiał sobie teraz w najlepsze jet lag, a on tu siedział i po raz tysięczny słuchał tego samego. Zakaz przeklinania, za dużo nastolatek. Żadnego obscenicznego zachowania, to rodzinne show. Tak jakby Irlandczyk był jakimś super seksownym prowokatorem, dobre sobie. Co zabawne, Marcel notował wszystko jak wściekły w swoim terminarzu i gorliwie przytakiwał głową. Dosłownie zapisywał  _ wszystko _ . Horan dla eksperymentu postanowił zabrać głos i rzucić rasistowskim dowcipem. Tego Styles nie zanotował, rzucił mu tylko karcące spojrzenie i zaczął przepraszać Japończyka. Horan przewrócił oczami i ze znudzoną miną sięgnął po ciasteczko z wróżbą leżące w miseczce na biurku organizatora. Przełamał je na pół, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że można przez przypadek połknąć papier. Wyciągnął ze środka karteczkę z wróżbą mówiącą:  _ “Kiedy świat twój szarą przyoblecze barwę, znajdziesz miłość tam, gdzie najmniej się jej spodziewasz.”  _ Parsknął z kpiną na te brednie, zgniatając ją i celując do kosza na śmieci w rogu. Oczywiście, że nie trafił. Czasem nienawidził wszystkiego. 

 

***

 

\- Pobudka krasnoludka! - Niall zamrugał tępo, jeszcze nie kontaktując i nie mając pojęcia, co wyrwało go ze snu i dlaczego w ten sposób. Zanim zdążył mrugnąć drugi raz, na jego głowę faktycznie została założona spiczasta czapka, a po chwili rozbłysk fleszu uświadomił mu, że został uwieczniony już tak na zawsze. - I na Instagrama! - zachichotał Ashton, rzucając się na łóżko obok niego. Irlandczyk zazgrzytał zębami i zrzucił czapkę na podłogę, po czym schował się pod kołdrą. Nie miał dzisiaj humoru na ekscesy Irwina. Właściwie to ostatnio wcale nie miał humoru, a nadpobudliwość perkusisty jedynie go irytowała. Byli  _ dorośli _ , do cholery. Jego życie wbrew pozorom było zajebiście jałowe. - Musimy jechać na arenę, wstawaj. 

\- Przyniosłeś mi śniadanie? - mruknął z nadzieją Horan, wiedząc, że i tak już nie zaśnie. 

\- Stary, nie ma czasu na śniadanie, za dwadzieścia minut jedziemy - parsknął chłopak, kładąc nogi na jego tyłku. Niall już się nie odezwał.  _ Oczywiście.  _

 

***

 

Inni artyści, siedząc w swojej garderobie, zajmowali się konsultacjami ze stylistami, fryzjerami i wszystkimi tymi sprawami związanymi z wyglądem. Nie Niall. On ubierał się w pierwsze lepsze ubrania znalezione w szafie, a tak to jadł. Chociaż znowu dali mu te marcepanowe czekoladki. Nienawidził marcepanu. Co to w ogóle było? Jakby to Ines z nim pojechała, a nie wysłała w poselstwie tego całego Stylesa, na pewno by dopilnowała, żeby nikt nie stawiał mu tego gówna przed oczami. Irlandczyk naprawdę był o krok od wypalenia i jego menedżerka doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę dzieli go od tego niewiele, i że nawet takie głupoty mogły do tego doprowadzić. Co było całkowicie niezrozumiałe, dlaczego jednak wysłała z nim asystenta. On zupełnie rozumiał, że jego menedżerka także ma swoje życie, ale była od niego tylko trzy lata starsza, więc nie pojmował, jak mogła uznać, że zegar biologiczny jej tyka i to najwyższa pora na dziecko. Nie chciała podróżować samolotem, dopóki nie upewni się, że wyjdzie z pierwszego trymestru. To było kompletnie durne jego zdaniem, nie miała nawet chłopaka czy męża, zdecydowała się na zapłodnienie in vitro i wychowanie malca samej. Silna, niezależna kobieta. Oczywiście. Ale Horan nie był na tyle silny, żeby sobie bez niej poradzić, chciał ją z powrotem, chciał jej marudzić w ramię, bo była także jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i terapeutką w jednym, a rozmowy przez telefon to nie to samo. Naprawdę jej potrzebował i nie wyobrażał sobie zmiany menedżera, nawet jakby negocjowała dla niego warunki koncertów z niemowlakiem na rękach, a on by zmieniał jej dziecku pieluchy, jakby spała. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak miał do niej pretensje, bo Horanowie zawsze mieli pretensje do całego świata, za wyjątkiem wujka Ernesta, ale on był niespełna rozumu. Wpatrzył się złowrogo w Marcela, który właśnie wszedł do jego garderoby. 

\- Przygotowałeś setlistę? - zapytał kręcono-włosy, nie unosząc nawet wzroku znad swojej czarnej podkładki z wszelkimi szczegółami. Był perfekcjonistą. W uchu miał słuchawkę Bluetooth, zapewne kontaktując się przez nią z resztą ekipy. Niall miał to w dupie. 

\- Nie - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Jak to nie? - Styles w końcu na niego spojrzał. Był przerażony. 

\- Ines zawsze przygotowywała setlisty. - Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami i z lekceważeniem chwycił za swój telefon, zaczynając przeglądać Twittera. Marcel tylko zacisnął gniewnie zęby, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chyba miał go serdecznie dość. Jaka szkoda. 

 

***

 

Japończycy byli dziwni. Niall wiedział to nie od dziś, niemniej nie zamierzał narzekać, skoro przyjęli go tak entuzjastycznie mimo braku długich solówek instrumentalnych. Każdy kolejny koncert był sukcesem i Irlandczyk nie myślał już tak dużo o swoim wypaleniu, próbując nawet nauczyć się kilka zwrotów po japońsku, by zdobyć publiczność do reszty. Żartował razem ze swoim zespołem na scenie, po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna uśmiechając się szczerze. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że Japonia będzie takim sukcesem - wyznał swojej menedżerce, podjadając chipsy i wpatrując się w ekran swojego laptopa, gdzie widoczna była atrakcyjna kobieta około trzydziestki, z rudymi, kręconymi włosami, dzisiaj wyjątkowo związanymi w luźnego koka. Na jej twarzy również nie było żadnych śladów kosmetyków, choć zwykle nosiła mocny makijaż. Horan nawet nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy z piegów na jej nosie i pod oczami… Sądząc po jej swobodnym ubiorze - białej koszuli i krótkich, dżinsowych spodenkach - oraz łagodnym uśmiechu, urlop naprawdę wpływał na nią dobrze. Piosenkarz nie potrafił być na nią zły. 

\- A widzisz! - Wymierzyła w niego palcem. - Byłeś temu taki niechętny, a Marcel miał świetny pomysł. 

\- To pomysł Marcela..? - zdumiał się Niall, z wrażenia zatrzymując rękę z chipsami w połowie drogi do jego ust. 

\- Tak. - Ines przytaknęła dumnie. - Mógłbyś dać chłopakowi szansę, wiesz. Ma łeb na karku. Mówił, że ludzie bardzo entuzjastycznie reagują na twoje próby japońskiego, więc jakbyś chciał posiedzieć tu dłużej, to mógłbyś nagrać jakąś piosenkę po japońsku. 

\- Ale ja nie umiem japońskiego - przeraził się, zapominając o ręce pełnej jedzenia. - Jak wy to sobie wyobrażacie? 

\- Cóż, jak ktoś cię uczy, to nieźle ci to idzie, nawet nie kaleczysz tego języka - przyznała kobieta, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na swoim jeszcze płaskim brzuchu, na co Horan się uśmiechnął. - Więc pomyśleliśmy, że może napisałbyś ją po angielsku, a my załatwilibyśmy ci jakiegoś tłumacza, który by przetłumaczył tekst na japoński i nauczył cię poprawnej wymowy..? Wiesz, chodzi o to, żeby japońscy fani oszaleli, bo wydasz piosenkę tylko dla nich, po japońsku, rozumiesz? 

\- To jest niezły pomysł. - Irlandczyk pokiwał głową z uznaniem, wpychając w końcu zapomniane chipsy do ust. - Chłyba młuszę być bałdziej wyłozumiały dla Małcela. 

\- Niall, zamykaj buzię, jak jesz - jęknęła jego menedżerka, krzywiąc się. - I tak już mam poranne mdłości, nie potrzebuję jeszcze zrzygać się od widoku przeżutych chipsów… 

\- Przesładzasz. - Brunet machnął ręką, rozsypując pozostałości chipsów. - Pogadam o tym z Marcem, luz. Tylko o czym ja powinienem napisać tę piosenkę..? 

\- O tym, co cię najbardziej boli - doradziła Ines, uśmiechając się do niego z małym zmartwieniem. - Fani chcą wiedzieć takie rzeczy. 

 

***

 

Tak więc Niall uważał, że ten tekst był winą jego menedżerki. Był cholernie przygnębiający i mówił o tym, że podmiot gubi gdzieś samego siebie podczas swoich szczebli do sukcesu, przez co jego pasja nie sprawia mu już radości. Przez jego życie przewija się masa ludzi, z czego każdy odchodzi, zabierając ze sobą jakąś jego cząstkę i zostawiając go coraz bardziej rozbitego. To był jego najbardziej biograficzny tekst. Niall obawiał się reakcji fanów, ale zanim piosenka miała do nich trafić, był jeszcze jeden problem.

\- Chryste Panie, to jest takie ponure, że za cholerę nie stworzę do tego muzyki - oznajmił Sam, przyglądając się kartce szerokimi oczami, a Ashton mu przytaknął. 

\- Sam fortepian - oznajmiła Saoirse, uważnie analizując tekst. - I Niall na środku, nic więcej. 

\- Więc ballada? - Adam uniósł brwi. - Co na to wytwórnia? 

Horan zacisnął tylko szczękę, a stojący z tyłu Marcel kopnął basistę w kostkę.

\- Wytwórnia może się walić, Niall ma prawo wydawać swoją prawdziwą muzykę - powiedział z dziwną determinacją i Niall chyba coraz bardziej lubił tego dzieciaka w okularach z rogową oprawką. No dobra, nie był dzieciakiem. Był gdzieś tak w jego wieku, ale skłonność do przerysowywania też robiła swoje, okej? 

\- Jesteś w stanie skomponować do tego muzykę? - zapytał blondynki, nie komentując wcześniejszych wypowiedzi. - Nie sądzę, Niall, ja tylko gram, a to… to ma potencjał na coś wielkiego. - Ronan spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. - Ale hej, to Japonia. Możemy znaleźć jakiegoś dobrego pianistę, który podejmie się tego zadania, nie? 

\- Marcel? - Niall spojrzał na chłopaka z nadzieją, a ten westchnął, przewracając oczami. 

\- Jasne, zajmę się tym. 

 

***

 

I tak kolejnego dnia Niall i Marcel czekali na odpowiedniego człowieka w domowym studio jednego z producentów, przesłuchując jego naprawdę piękne kompozycje. 

\- Nazywa się Louis Tomlinson i jest Brytyjczykiem - tłumaczył Styles, przeglądając swoje notatki. - Ma dwadzieścia siedem lat i właściwie nie wiadomo, dlaczego żyje w Japonii. Nie ma tutaj żadnych korzeni, z tego co mi wiadomo nie przyjechał tu też za żadną miłością i…

… i był oszałamiająco przystojnym mężczyzną w typie Marcela, sądząc po otwartej buzi asystenta, gdy tylko pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. 

\- Cześć - przywitał się wysokim, zachrypniętym głosem, podając rękę Irlandczykowi. - Ty oczywiście jesteś Niall, a ty..? - Wystawił drobną, smukłą dłoń w stronę Stylesa, który tylko wpatrywał się jak zamrożony w jego niebieskie oczy, a Horan przysięgał, że mógł usłyszeć świst strzały Amora przelatującej mu nad uchem. 

\- M-marcel - wydukał zaczerwieniony brunet, wyciągając do niego swoją rękę i upuszczając niechcący swój kalendarz, z którego wyleciały papiery. 

\- Oho! - Pianista nie wydawał się tym przejmować, schylając się zaraz po nim, żeby pomóc zgorączkowanemu Marcelowi w pozbieraniu wszystkiego. Chociaż to chyba nie był dobry pomysł, by ich twarze znalazły się tak blisko siebie, gdyż Styles wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz hiperwentylować. Niall mógł świetnie się bawić z tego powodu. - Proszę. - Uśmiechnięty szatyn podał notatki Marcelowi, niechcący muskając jego dłoń, na co ten… pisnął. Jak Irlandczyk whisky kocha, ten chłopak właśnie pisnął. Zakrył usta dłonią, żeby się nie roześmiać, podczas gdy Louis wydawał się pomału orientować w sytuacji, uśmiechając się łagodnie i chwytając nadgarstki bruneta. - Hej… spokojnie, tak? Naprawdę nie gryzę. 

\- Twój akcent - wydyszał tylko Styles, pospiesznie się od niego odsuwając i niemal uciekając do drzwi. Cóż, Horan nie był specjalistą, ale jeśli ktoś uważał nawet czyjś północny akcent za seksowny, było z nim źle. - Dajcie mi ochłonąć, zaraz wracam… 

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? -Zmartwiony Louis odwrócił się do Nialla, unosząc brwi. 

\- Nie wiem, czy wróci - przyznał szczerze rozbawiony Irlandczyk, opierając się tyłkiem o czarny fortepian. - Żeby było gorzej, to tak jakby mój tymczasowy menedżer, więc. Moja stała menedżerka jest w ciąży, a ten biedaczek najwyraźniej zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia, życie jest ciężkie. 

\- Był całkiem uroczy. - Tomlinson przygryzł uśmiech, zasiadając za instrumentem i sięgając po kartkę z tekstem, którą wręczył mu piosenkarz. - Ale na flirtowanie czas przyjdzie później, teraz praca. 

 

***

 

Niall tak jakby kochał Louisa. W czysto platonicznym sensie oczywiście. Pianista potrzebował jednej sesji, a następnego dnia przysłał mu gotową kompozycję. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem do tego stopnia, że Saoirse uznała, że to właśnie Tomlinson powinien grać tę piosenkę na koncertach i nagrać ją z Horanem. Irlandczyk nie miał nic przeciwko, Louis też, a Marcel to już w ogóle. Wodził za szatynem maślanym wzrokiem, a ten pławił się w blasku jego uwagi, umyślnie nie do końca cokolwiek z tym robiąc. Teraz Niall potrzebował już tylko tłumacza. Dlatego siedział wraz ze Stylesem paplającym o Louisie, czekając na tę dziewczynę. Była spóźniona. Dziesięć minut, piętnaście… 

\- Przepraszam! - odezwał się zaaferowany głos zza drzwi, a po chwili do pomieszczenia wpadła niewysoka, szczupła brunetka, usiłująca złożyć swoją różową parasolkę w przelocie. Nie uniosła jeszcze na nich wzroku, machając parasolką i walcząc z najwyraźniej zaciętym mechanizmem. Horan mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. To było zabawne i na swój sposób urocze. - To to przeklęte polskie szczęście… Dostaję najważniejsze zlecenie w swojej karierze i oczywiście cholera co? Spektakularnie się na nie spóźniam, psia jego kostka! 

\- Myślę, że nie szkodzi… - zaczął niepewnie Marcel, zerkając na chichoczącego Irlandczyka. - Więc… tłumaczysz ze swojego nie-ojczystego języka na japoński..? - zapytał, przeglądając kwalifikacje dziewczyny. 

\- Ta, nasz język w sumie mało co przydaje się poza granicami kraju. - Wzruszyła ramionami, po prostu odrzucając parasolkę na bok i uśmiechając się do nich jak gdyby nigdy nic. Niall postanowił nie komentować faktu, że jej zamszowe kozaczki były kompletnie przemoczone. Faktycznie musiała mieć pecha. - Więc… co mam przetłumaczyć? 

\- To. - Horan podsunął jej tekst, kiedy zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko, przygryzając swój uśmiech i wyciągając do niej rękę. - Niall. 

\- Samantha. - Brunetka pewnie odwzajemniła uścisk jego dłoni, rumieniąc się nieco, gdy ten mrugnął, kiwając znacząco w stronę rozwalonej parasolki. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się miło razem pracowało. 

 

***

 

Oj, z Sam definitywnie pracowało mu się świetnie. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki odgarniała włosy z ramion, marszczyła brwi, przygryzała końcówkę długopisu, pracując nad tłumaczeniem i jej głos. Właściwie wszystko w niej, co zdążył zaobserwować. Cóż, o dziewczynie nie można było powiedzieć tego samego, gdyż Niall celowo ciągle zmieniał tekst i wprowadzał w nim tysiąc poprawek, byleby przedłużyć czas ich współpracy. Pod koniec Marcel porzucił ich na rzecz piwa z Louisem, a Samantha niemal wyrywała sobie włosy z głowy na kolejne wymysły Irlandczyka. 

\- Niall, czy ty możesz się w końcu zdecydować? - jęknęła, kładąc się twarzą na tych wszystkich kartkach. 

\- Chyba jednak pomarańcza z imbirem. - Horan uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie znad wyboru herbat, wrzucając torebkę do filiżanki z wrzątkiem. Ta jęknęła głośniej, zaczynając bić czołem o stół. 

\- Jesteś nieznośny - oświadczyła mu, ze zrezygnowaniem zamykając oczy. - Siedzimy tu od ośmiu godzin, Niall…  _ Ośmiu!  _ Jest już dwudziesta trzecia, do jasnej anielki! 

\- Możemy skończyć to jutro. - Irlandczyk się ożywił, uśmiechając się do niej. Perspektywa spędzenia z nią kolejnego dnia była naprawdę kusząca, nawet jeśli większość tego wypełnione było mamrotaniem po japońsku i jękami frustracji. Ale… to było zabawniejsze niż zaproszenie jej na randkę. Niall odruchowo przypomniał sobie o tym memie ze SpongeBobem, tym od “kiedy wiesz, że wkurwiasz, ale nie możesz przestać”. Zdecydowanie się utożsamiał. 

\- A mamusia mówiła  _ nie pracuj z gwiazdami _ \- jęknęła płaczliwym tonem, desperacko wplatając palce w swoje włosy. - O boże, jaka ja byłam głupia, że jej wtedy nie posłuchałam…

\- Takie mówienie do siebie pomaga? - zainteresował się piosenkarz, a już po chwili w jego stronę poleciał segregator, boleśnie trafiając go w brzuch. - Moje śniadanie… - stęknął głucho, chwytając się w miejscu żołądka. - Chyba wraca…

\- O nie. - Brunetka wyprostowała się czujnie, patrząc na niego zaalarmowana. - Ty chyba nie… - Schowała twarz w dłoniach na odgłosy dochodzące z drugiej strony pomieszczenia, bezradnie jęcząc. - Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu się tu zrzygałeś, jezu, za jakie grzechy… 

\- Po prostu? - oburzył się Niall, prostując się i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. - Ten segregator był ciężki, psychopatko!

\- Ja jestem psychopatką? - Brunetka niemal się zapowietrzyła, opuszczając ręce i wstając z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. - To ty zmieniasz ciągle tekst jak jakaś pierdoła i mnie dręczysz, zamiast po prostu się ze mną umówić! - zarzuciła mu. 

\- Ja jestem pierdołą? - prychnął Horan, idąc w jej stronę. Oboje zbliżali się do siebie jakby przyciągani magnesem. - To ty tylko się rumienisz, zamiast mnie pocałować tak, jak masz na to ochotę! 

\- Tak? - syknęła Samantha, stukając go wypielęgnowanym paznokciem z manicure w pierś. - I może bym to zrobiła, jakbyś się tam właśnie nie zrzygał, debilu! 

\- Świetnie! - warknął Niall, przyciągając ją do swojego ciała za łokieć. - I może zaraz wymyję zęby, i to jednak zrobisz, co? 

\- Świetnie! - Brunetka zacisnęła usta, zjeżdżając dłonią na jego tyłek. - Zrób to! 

\- Świetnie! - Irlandczyk zadarł podbródek, lokując dłonie na jej wąskiej talii. - Za godzinę u mnie w hotelu? 

\- Za godzinę u mnie w mieszkaniu, nie jestem panienką na jedną noc - prychnęła dziewczyna, odpychając go i szybko zapisując na kartce adres. Wcisnęła mu ją w dłoń. - Może w łóżku nie jesteś taki irytujący. 

\- A ty taka pyskata - odgryzł się, starannie chowając karteczkę w kieszeni spodni. Samantha tylko zmrużyła na niego oczy, ostentacyjnie zabierając swoją torbę i wychodząc. Niall był twardy. 

 

***

 

Godzinę później odświeżony pukał w jej drzwi, a ona natychmiast je otworzyła, zupełnie jakby czekała na niego przy drzwiach, wciągając go do środka za łokieć i wpijając się w jego usta. Horan jęknął głucho, odwzajemniając żarliwy pocałunek i umieszczając dłonie w dole jej pleców. Ostatecznie pomysły Marcela faktycznie nie były takie złe… 

\- Sypialnia… - wymamrotał, popychając ją dalej. 

Wszystko było gwałtowne. Ich ubrania latały w każdą stronę, a oni wpijali się w siebie z tęsknotą czegoś stałego. Mogło to być także trochę desperackie, ale to już pozostanie między nimi na zawsze. Potem leżeli splątani pod kołdrą, opierając o siebie czoła.

\- Nie na jedną noc? - wyszeptał Irlandczyk, odgarniając jej włosy na ucho. 

\- Nie na jedną noc. - Samantha uśmiechnęła się i złączyła delikatnie ich usta. 

\- Ale mieszkasz w Japonii. - Niall oderwał się od niej po chwili i przypomniał o tym, co go najbardziej dręczyło.

\- Niall, nic mnie tu nie trzyma. - Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Jedno słowo i polecę za tobą na drugi koniec świata.

\- Leć - poprosił, pocierając jej plecy i wpatrując się nagląco w brązowe tęczówki. - Wiem, że to szalone, ale…

\- Ale my jesteśmy szaleni, czyż nie? - Uśmiechnęła się, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Cóż, to prawda - parsknął blondyn i pochylił się, opierając czoło o to jej. - Ale nie chcę już być szalony sam.

\- Ja też nie. - Przymknęła powieki, bardziej się w niego wtulając.

Wiedzieli oboje, że to nie jest takie łatwe, że czeka ich jeszcze wiele. Że muszą uporządkować jeszcze mnóstwo spraw. Ale chcieli zamknąć za sobą rozdział, w którym płakali wieczorami w poduszkę albo odmawiali wyjść ze znajomymi, nie chcąc patrzeć na inne zakochane pary. Chcieli dać sobie szansę. I najważniejsze, że w końcu zasypiali z uśmiechem na ustach, czując się w końcu we właściwym miejscu. 

 

**KONIEC**

  
  
  
  



End file.
